SkyWard VS MayWard
by daydreamee
Summary: This story is about how things would of been different if Skye would of found out about May and Ward and had a different reaction to it.
1. Chapter 1

**_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! THOUGH I WISH I DID THAT'D BE AWESOME!_**

 _SKYE'S P.O.V._

 _'_ I can't believe that I just saw that. I am shocked. Am I seeing things? Am I losing my mind? I figured it'd happen eventually but not this soon. Did I really just see Ward leave May's bunk? At 4:45 a.m.? I can't believe this. Well I guess I know where I stand with him. I guess we are only going to be friends. That hurts I thought we could have been more than that. He was so caught up in his own head he didn't notice me' I think as I head to my bunk to climb under my blankets to hide and cry. I am not going to training today. I can't even look at him.

About 20 minutes later there is a knock on my door. I ignore it because I know who it is. He is there to wake me up for training, little does he know I've been up for a while. He continues to knock. Finally I say, "go away." "Skye, it's time to get up, I let you sleep in but it's time for training. " "I said go away Ward, I'm not going to training today. Now leave me alone." "Skye, what's going on?" I don't answer I'm barely holding back the tears as is. I take a deep breath and roll over to face away from the door and bury myself deeper in my blanket, my safety. "Skye if you don't answer me I'm coming in." "just leave me alone Ward." "not until you tell me what's wrong." "P.M.S. now leave me alone."

 _Ward's P.O.V._

I know she isn't telling me truth. What I don't know is why she is lying to me. "oh, do you need anything?" "yes I do need something, I need you to go away and leave me alone." I can tell that she is trying not cry and that she was crying before we started talking. I wish I knew why. "ok well I will see you later then." I stand there for a minute waiting for her to answer but all I hear is a whimper. I really want to know what is going on now. I head down to the kitchen to make me a protein shake before I head to the workout room to try and take my mind off things but I can't, all I can think about is this morning and what happened with Skye and well last night. I need to be more careful I almost said Skye's name while in bed with May. I need to find a way to not think about her, especially when I am with May.

'Can I really make myself focus on May? I mean May is attractive but that's all, it's just sex, it's strictly physical I don't feel a connection or have any feelings towards her besides friendship and a slight physical attraction. Skye on the other hand I think I'm in love with I keep thinking about her, wondering what she is thinking, what she is doing, what she is laughing at. I can't get her out of my head even when she shouldn't be there.' By the time I get done working out I realize that it's almost 8 a.m. and I've been working out for about three hours. I head to the shower then to my bunk to get dressed then to start the day. Hoping that Skye would come around.

That was a week ago. I have barely seen Skye since. Whenever I walk in a room she walks out unless she has to be there, during training I try and show her by helping her and she pulls away, she won't look at me or talk to me unless she has to. She won't stand by me or sit by me, I try to talk to her but if it doesn't have to do with work she walks away or says she's busy. She hides in her room I try and hang out with her but she blows me off saying busy or has something to do or plans with FItzSimmons. I am beginning to think that whatever was bothering her a week ago has to do with me. I really need to find out, I miss my Rookie.

 _Skye's P.O.V._

I have barely seen Ward in a week and even though I miss him, I think it's for the best. I need distance to move on from him, being around him all the doesn't help with that. I go to training and try and act like nothing is wrong but I know I'm not doing that good of a job and to be honest I don't care. When in training and he tries to help, I pull out of his grasp, when we don't have to be in the same room I find a reason to leave when he walks in, when we have to be in the same room I stand by Simmons. I don't look or talk to him unless I have to, if he tries to talk to me about anything besides a mission or work I make an excuse and walk away. He tries to hang out and I make excuses. I miss my Robot but I am doing what I have to do to protect myself from anymore heartache. Now I know what the Ward felt when they caught me with Miles.

 _May's P.O.V_

 _'_ _I can see the hurt on Ward's face, I see him glance at Skye several times throughout the day I see him trying to talk to her and she dismisses him, she's hurt, she has feelings for Ward maybe even loves him, he feels the same way. I've known for a while that he has feelings for Skye I think that he's just figuring it out. I need to talk to Skye. I need to see if I'm right, that she knows about me and Ward. It was just for fun anyway, no feelings involved except physical attraction.'_

 _Later I find Skye in the kitchen eating rather quickly (probably to avoid Ward) "hey Skye" "hey May what's up?" "I was wondering if you and I could talk privately" "sure is everything ok?" "yeah I just wanted to talk you about some things." "sure where do you want to talk?" "let's go talk in the cockpit, nobody goes in there besides me." "ok" once the reach the cockpit and close the door Skye starts talking. "so what did you want to talk about?" "Ward. ""Ward?" "more specifically me and Ward." "ok" "I'm guessing you know that me and ward were sleeping together." "yeah I did I found out a week ago when I saw him walk out of your bunk at 4:45 in the morning." "that was the last time, just so you know." "ok. Why are you telling me this?" "because I know that at the very least you have feelings for him." "I don't know what to say May." "I'm sorry Skye I didn't know that you had feelings for him otherwise I wouldn't have slept with him." "I know May, I'm not mad or upset with you." "ok. So, we are good?" "yeah may we are good." Skye says with a smile to her friend as she walks out the door heading to bunk, carrying on with her recent schedule of hiding out in her room watching movies, reading, writing or playing around on her computer._

Alright people my first Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story, let me know what you think. Your reviews are my inspiration. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

WARD'S P.O.V.

I can't stop thinking about Skye it is getting sad especially since she won't talk to me let alone look at me. I'm getting mad. I'm tired of her avoiding me this needs to end. I get up from the couch in the lounge area where I have been trying to read for the last hour, with a goal to find Skye and work this out, after a while this is going to affect our work. Finally, I find her in the bay area sitting on the floor behind the SUV listening to music and playing around on her computer. "Skye," I say as I walk up to her. Apparently, she can't hear me because she doesn't answer me. As I stand in front of her waiting for her to acknowledge me I start to get more irritated. After what feels like an hour of me standing there she sees me. She gets up quickly, "hey Ward do we have a mission?" "no Skye we don't " " oh ok well then I need to get going" "No Skye we need to talk" " what do we need to talk about?" "why have you been avoiding me?" "I haven't been avoiding you" she's not very convincing especially when she won't look at me. "yes you have been. I walk in a room and unless you need to be in the room you find a reason to leave, I try and talk to you and unless it has to do with work you find a reason to walk away, I ask you if you want to hang out, play Battleship, watch a movie, something you make up an excuse not to you blow me off." "look I have a lot on my mind ok" "ok like what?" "nothing you need to worry about, stuff that's my problem." "what did I do Skye? You haven't talked to me in three weeks. " "I'm sorry I just need some space please respect that." "why do you need space?" "don't worry about it Ward, just for get it" she says as she's walking away.

SKYE'S P.O.V.

As I walk away I start to cry, I realize that I am going to talk to him soon and I have no idea what I am going say. "Skye don't walk away from this; we need to talk." " I don't want to talk right now!" I yell at him "why not?" he yells back. "because whenever I look at you all I see is you sneaking out of May's bunk early in the morning a few weeks ago!" and there it is I can't believe I just yelled that at him. He just stands there shocked. I see this is going nowhere so I walk off to my bunk, I want to be alone, I want to cry while hidden under my blankets wishing my life was different.

I lay there for what seems like all night, but it's only been a few hours. I finally grab my blanket and my pillow I head out to the SUV to sleep. Its moments like this that I miss my van, I've come to realize since I've seen Ward walk out of May's bunk that I really wish that I lived in my van, I didn't have to worry about seeing someone that I'm falling in love with coming out of another woman's room. It kills me. Its moments like this that I wish I hadn't let myself get close to Ward. Ask I cry myself to sleep in the SUV I realize that I need a break.

The next morning, I head to Coulson's office to talk to him about taking a week off. I knock on his door and wait for him to answer. "come in" "hey A.C." "Skye, what can I do for you?" "well A.C. I was wondering if I could have a week off, I just need to clear my head and get away for a while." "sure, if we get a mission I will let you know where you can meet us to pick you up and you can finish your vacation after." "sounds great, thanks A.C. I'm going to go back and then take off when we land. About how long will that be?" "about 30 minutes." "perfect, see you when my vacation is up." "sounds good Skye and be careful." "I will." With that I walk out of Coulson's office to head to my bunk to pack.

COULSON'S P.O.V.

' it's weird that Skye asked for time off. I might have to find out what's going on. I will have to do that later thought I need to talk to May and find out what maintenance needs to be done on the BUS for the regular workup. While Skye is on vacation we might as well take the time to get things done and yet have some down time to relax also'

WARD P.O.V.

I barely slept last night all I can think about is that Skye knows about what me hooking up with May. I never wanted her to know about me having sex with May, especially after she offered to talk. I made a huge mistake. I need to find her and explain to her that it isn't how it seems and that it was all a mistake. I hope that I make this right. I get out of bed realizing that it's later than usual. I head to the workout room and decide to workout as I think about what I'm going to say to Skye. All I can see is the look on her face as she admits what has been bothering her for the past three weeks. Pain, sadness, and regret. What could she be regretting though? Maybe she is regretting opening up to me maybe she is feeling that I'm not focused on the missions and that I'm thinking about May. After an hour of working out I head to the shower, after that I get dressed and head to find Skye, this needs to be cleared up as soon as possible. After thirty minutes of looking for her I give up I can't find her anywhere so I start asking if anyone has seen her FItzSimmons hasn't seen her since this morning, May said that she has been in the cockpit all morning and that nobody but Coulson had come in and finally I find Coulson and I ask him if he's seen Skye he says the one thing I wasn't expecting. Skye took a leave of absence for a week that she needed some space and that she had some things to work through, that she stepped off the plane the minute it landed. Well shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING_**

SKYE'S P.O.V.

I am glad that I'm in South Carolina, more specifically Myrtle Beach. I love the beach, makes me relax, it's a great place to get myself put back together, move on from the heartbreak that I am currently nursing. I head to the nearest bar which just so happens to be named Some Ghetto Old Bar, to get a drink, thinking that this is the best place to start never hurts to be drunk while you think about the person who annihilated your heart. After drinking most the night and ignoring everyone around me, with the same thing playing over in my head over and over again; Ward walking out of May's bunk. This image causes me to drink more, heavier and faster. By the end of the night I'm so drunk I'm surprised I find my hotel which happens to be a block away from the bar and the beach." "sounds great just meet me up here when you're done with your shift" "ok I look forward to it."

Several hours later

As im walking the beach with Todd I realize that he can be a great friend to have. We've been walking for about half an hour and he's told me out his life a little bit; mom and dad still married, a younger sister who he is very close to, works at the hotel part-time while he goes to school for graphic design, that he's twenty and that he has had one serious relationship that ended very badly. His girlfriend of three years was sleeping with some of the guys from her old school, he walked in on it.

Somehow I find myself telling him about my life well as much as I can; I tell him that I am an orphan, that I don't know much about my family, that I lived in my van until about eight months ago and I fell in love with a guy I work with who just so happened to be sleeping with another woman we worked with, how I found out by seeing him leave her place and how I thought that we were working towards being more than friends. I didn't even realize I was crying until he took my hand and pulled me into a hug after I calm down we keep walking holding hands. What I didn't notice was Ward standing on the pier looking right at us.

TODD'S P.O.V.

' I can't believe how crazy Skye's life is. How is she still standing after everything she has been through? She's a cool chick to hang out with maybe we can stay friends after she leaves. I can't believe a guy would be crazy enough to not want to be with her, I can't believe she's crying over this guy. She could have any guy she wants. We should keep walking find somewhere to eat and then get her back it's getting to be dark out don't want to have her out too late'

WARD'S P.O.V.

As I look at Skye in some other guys arms I can't help but to be upset. She was so upset about May and I that she didn't talk to me for weeks, then she leaves the plane without saying anything, now she's standing on the beach at six at night hugging this guy and walking down the beach holding his hand. What did I miss? I really need to talk to her, find out what is going on. I'm going to text her and see if she answers. I take out my phone and send the text.

 ** _Where are you?_**

Then I look up to see if she looks at her phone. She does then she looks at the guy, then down at her phone and texts back then puts it in her pocket. Then my phone goes off.

 ** _Out._**

Well this is going good… not really… ok then let's try to get deeper in depth with this conversation..

 ** _Can we meet up? I want to talk._**

I send the message and look up again. She takes her phone out and opens it, after she reads it I see her look at the guy.. who is this guy? Then she starts texting back.

 ** _Oh, now you want to talk to me? Go talk to May. I'm busy._**

Ouch. That hurt. I guess this is going to be harder than I thought it would be.

 ** _I don't want to talk to May… I want to talk to you…. Please Skye…_**

It takes her a few minutes to respond I can tell that she is getting upset, she is walking away from the beach hopefully heading back to where she is staying it's getting dark out.

 ** _Why do you want to talk to me now? you never did before. I figured out what the problem is, I never shut up, I never got tired of hearing my own voice, I never got tired of talking…. But you do… I need space and time to figure things out… figure out where I go from here…_**

Wow I can't believe she said that. She must be feeling really hurt, I can't believe she remembered me saying that.. it must of really hurt her. Great job Ward. Hurt your best friend.

 ** _Skye, I'm sorry I ever said that, I didn't mean it. I wish you would believe me when I say that I felt terrible for saying that. What do you mean where you go from here? You get back on the BUS and we work this out and get back to normal_**

she texts back almost instantly and the answer is short and very confusing

 ** _I don't want to get back to normal_**

More questions I have to ask and get the answers to.

 ** _What do you mean by that?_**

she looks at her phone but doesn't answer. She's walking into a restaurant with this guy I wait twenty minutes before sending another text

 ** _Skye?_**

She takes her phone out and looks at it but doesn't answer again. I wait another twenty minutes… now im getting pissed.

 ** _Please answer me Skye._**

Finally she responds.

 ** _I'm busy Ward… I need to figure some stuff out… I'll talk to you later.. if you keep texting me tonight I'm going to shut my phone off. Time and space Ward.._**

Finally I have enough watching them and go for a walk.

SKYE'S P.O.V.

He keeps texting me and I feel like I'm being rude to Todd so finally I tell Todd that I am tired and want to head back to my room so he walks me back to my building and says that he won't be in the next day but gives me his number to text him. He suggested that I sit down with Ward and discuss things. I will see if he wants to talk in a few days today is Thursday so I will see if he wants to talk Saturday after I have had tonight and tomorrow to think about everything.

I text Ward.

 ** _Need time to figure out what I want to do and how I want to handle things, plus I need to figure out what I want to say to you. We can meet up Saturday morning for breakfast, unless your busy._**

It takes about fifteen minutes for him to text back by the time he does I'm in bed about to fall asleep so I quickly read the text

 ** _When and where_**

I send a quick respond

 ** _I don't know yet will let you know tomorrow. Going to bed now._**

He texts back immediately

 ** _Good night Skye_**

I don't respond after reading his text I fall asleep.

WARD'S P.O.V.

I am so tired. After a walk, I headed back to my hotel room to get a shower. I hadn't realized my phone went off until it made the ringtone for a text reminder. Wonder who that could be… Skye? Oh wow she wants to talk. This is good this is great, now I just need to figure out how I'm going to explain things to her. This is going to fun, I'm not good with feelings, but I have to do this, I need Skye to know how I feel and why I did what I did. I need to get some sleep and think about this tomorrow. I need to make this right I miss my best friend.

The next day as I was sitting in my room reading I get a call from Coulson saying that vacation is being cut short for now that we have a mission. So, I guess I will be seeing Skye sooner than I thought. I hurry up and pack my stuff and as I'm on my way to the BUS to find Skye standing down the street talking hugging that guy, it kind of pissed me off. I walk up to her "Skye move your ass we need to go. Now!" "oh hey Ward this is Todd he is a friend of mine." "that's great let's go." I say as I wait for her to hurry up and say good-bye so we could go. As she walks back up to me she looks pissed. "what is your problem Ward?" "my problem? You were so pissed when you found out I was sleeping with may. but look at you what is different between what you are doing and what I did?" "are you kidding me? Todd is just a friend, no benefits." "yeah because it didn't look like you weren't trying to sleep with him, looks like he just wasn't having it. It made you look cheap and pathetic to be hanging on him" As soon as I said it I regretted it because I knew it wasn't true. She looks at me with tears in her eyes "well I'm sorry if that's how it looked but it isn't how it is, he's a friend. Great to see what you think of me." "Skye wait i-" "don't Ward you said how you feel its ok. I got to go unpack." She won't look at me, she's staring at the floor with tears running down her face. Then she walks away. God, damn it I did it again. how do I keep doing this especially to her? I have to fix this.

SKYE'S P.O.V.

Well that sucked. I'm going to hang out in my room until I don't have to. I can't look at him or be around him when he thinks so little of me. After I unpack and read for a little bit before it's time to meet and discuss the mission and the plan for it, then I'm going to hang out in my room until it's time to get ready. I can't let go of what Ward said, he just confirmed that all we will ever be is friends… if that. I don't know if I can be friends with him after saying that though, that really hurt. I came in late to the briefing, stood as far away from Ward as I could and never looked at him even when he talked, I would look down when he talked, when we were dismissed I started a conversation with Simmons until I could make it to my bunk. I put on a song that I never thought I'd feel the need to listen to. Felt like it kind of felt like it fit with my life and what happened with Ward.

All this time I was wasting  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down  
And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no no, no no

Looking so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no no

You're not sorry, no no

You had me crawling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw there's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before you're not sorry  
No, no, no

You're not sorry, no no (no)

By the end of the song I was in tears and crying to sing through a cracked voice which wasn't very attractive. As it starts over I am calmed down but about half way through the song there's a knock on my door I say a quick come in without thinking and continue to sing as I look up I see that it's Ward, which doesn't stop me from singing.

Looking so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no no

After the song is over I have tears running down my face as I am still looking at Ward. He looks so sad. 'what do you need Ward?" "I came to apologize Skye" "I don't care Ward you've hurt me enough as is, better to cut my loses, I am going to talk to Coulson and once this mission is over I'm done, I can't keep doing this. I can't keep getting hurt. Im cutting my loses." "how have you been hurt?" "by you, you flirt with me like you like me like you want to be with me then imagine my surprise when I see you walking out of May's bunk one morning. Then you see me with a friend who by the way I spent the better part of a day talking about you to and you say that I look cheap and pathetic so it is what it is. I'm done, I'm walking away. Don't want to get hurt anymore then I have. Go back to May Ward, it where you want to be, who you want to be with. I suggest that the next time you flirt with someone you make it clear that it is just for fun before feelings get involved and someone gets hurt."

" Skye please don't' leave, I'm sorry for hurting you it wasn't my intention. I didn't know you felt that way. I didn't know you'd be hurt by me sleeping with my." "it's ok Ward, im done. I can't keep doing this with you, I can't keep feeling like I'm nothing, I want to be someone's everything and I wanted to be yours but you want May and I can't blame you, she's beautiful and can take care of herself, and mature, she's everything I'm not. I'm an orphan who has nothing and will always have nothing except my van, and that's ok. I can rely on my van, it will be there for me to keep me dry and warm at night, it won't hurt me. So, it's ok. I will find what I'm looking for one day. Be happy Ward, that's what I want for you now, is for you to be happy in life." Ward stands there for a few minutes absorbing what Skye had said and just as he was about to say something May's voice came over the BUS loudspeaker saying they'd be landing in twenty minutes. Which meant it was time to get ready for the mission. With that Ward took one last look at Skye before walking out of her bunk. He'd talk to her after the mission, right now he needed to focus on the mission. Skye sat on her bed and cried for a few minutes before she got up and walked down to the bay area to get ready. She didn't look at Ward. She sat by Fitz since she was with him on this one.

 ** _Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long to update. Let me know what you think. I am almost done with the next chapter just making sure it's how I want it. Hoping to have the next chapter posted before the weekend is over._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

 ** _I DON'T OWN ANYTHING_**

Everyone on the BUS noticed that something was going on with Ward and Skye and even though they were setting it aside and focusing on the mission it was still very noticeable that something was going on.

(the mission that takes place is the one where Skye gets shot by Quinn, so insert all that happened in that mission here… sorry guys not feeling up to typing that whole thing out)

Take's place after they get Skye stabilized

WARD'S P.O.V.

I can't believe that all of this happened. They were just together a few hours ago, they weren't talking or looking at each other but they were together, he wanted to tell her everything that he was feeling after the mission, wanted to sit down and talk, not have a rushed conversation before hand, now they're saying he may not get the chance. As he is sitting there next to Skye's bed looking at his hands Simmons comes in, " Ward do you need anything?" " no I'm okay." " no you're not you haven't left her side in like eight hours." "she needs to wake up and I want to be here when she does." " you need to take care of yourself, or you won't be able to see her when she wakes up because you will be laying in a bed over your own." "fine if bring me something to eat and drink I will be ok. Is that better?" "yes I will be back with your sandwich in a few minutes." "thanks Simmons." "your welcome Ward"

Ward spends the next three weeks next to Skye only leaving her when he had to. Getting him to go on missions wasn't easy he always said that he wanted to be there when she woke up. Thankfully she didn't, finally one day he is sitting next to her talking to her telling her what has happened within the last day and she starts to move. He thinks he's seeing things at first so after a few minutes of her not moving he continues to keep talking. Finally, she starts moving again more this time and she opens her eyes and looks at him.

"Skye, your awake." "how long have I been out?" "about three weeks. Careful of your stomach may be a little sore still." " three weeks?" "yeah. Look Skye, I know that you need to rest, but when you feel up to it I want to talk to you about some stuff." " what about Agent Ward?" Agent Ward? since when did she call me that, since I've met her it's been Robot,T-1000 things like that. "Agent Ward? Really Skye?" "what I figure I need to get used to calling you that, anything less is borderline unprofessional. So, I need to learn the boundary so I can follow it until Simmons gives me the ok to leave." "Skye you can't leave. I don't want you to. I will miss my best friend. I don't want that; you've become a great friend to me and I don't make friends that easily." " well, I don't know what to tell you. I told you already Agent Ward that I needed to figure out what I was going to do and you made that decision easy for me so thank you for that." "how did I make that decision?" " I poured my heart out and you said nothing. All I got was a stare anytime I said anything to you but as soon as I'm off the BUS then you want to talk and when I get back to the BUS you turned into an ass and said some of the most hurtful things that I have ever heard and that's saying a lot given my life. You were my best friend also, but that's the thing Agent Ward friends don't say the things you said to their friends. It's not just that but I can't figure out how you can flirt with me like you have been and while sleeping with May." ok now I'm getting mad. " first off what happened with May and me isn't your damn business and second you are my best friend and even though I suck as a friend, you, you are the most annoying person I have ever met that never shuts up like now for example all you do is talk!" oh shit there goes my mouth again. "Skye –" "get out" "Skye please –" "GET OUT NOW!" with that I get up and walk out, when I look back she is looking up at the ceiling with tears in her eyes. well that went well.

SKYE'S P.O.V.

God, he is such an ass. I am talking to Coulson here soon I can't do this with him, I don't want him around me anymore. Time for me to move on. About an hour later Coulson came I talked to him about putting a restriction so that Ward had to leave me alone for a while. He was understanding but he didn't want to do it. He knew that it'd make Ward mad. The funny thing is that Ward has walked by at least five times since Coulson has been in here talking to me. I think Coulson has noticed also because he looks at me evey few times he walks by. He keeps acting like he's busy in the Bay area but keeps looking at me and then he'll stop by the lab doors at one point he almost came in but changed his mind. This is hard enough thankfully Simmons said that I could be up and moving in a few days, I talked to Coulson and he is going to give me as much time off as I need as long as I keep in contact with him throughout it. I leave in a few days. Coulson was at the door leaving the lab when Ward was about to walk in he stopped him.

COULSON'S P.O.V.

This is going to be fun. "Agent Ward, you can't go in there." "what? Why?" "because Skye asked that you not be around her for a while, she is very upset about something. I don't know what but by the look on your face you do. I don't want to know what it is but I suggest you fix it before you lose her. As a friend, I'm going to tell you that she said she is leaving in a few days that she isn't going to be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore, that she can't with some new developments. So, whatever the new developments are I suggest that you figure them out. I won't let you around her until tomorrow. Give her time to cool off. Stay out of the Lab if you need something in here find a different way to get it. Understood?" I am getting too old to be dealing with this. I need to hire a babysitter for these kids.

WARD P.O.V.

"sir, with all due respect that's crap that I can't go in there. This effects my job." "I think you'll be ok for a day Ward." "yes, Sir" with that Coulson walks away and leaves me standing there looking at Skye who is sleeping again. this is getting out of hand. She has it so I can't be around her and she leaves in a few days. Finally, after a long day of not being able to be around Skye I am allowed to now. They moved her to her bunk so she could have some privacy, she doesn't get much with Simmons constantly checking on her. I knock on her door waiting for her to say its ok to come in, finally she does. She just lays on the bed looking at me. Finally, I talk "hey how you feeling?" "ok" "are you in any pain?" "no" "would you like something to eat or drink?" "no" "do you need anything?" "no" "are you going to say more than one word answers?" "what would you like me to say Agent Ward?" "for starters stop with the Agent Ward shit." Nothing, she doesn't answer... wow... "second I want you to talk to me."

As a reply, I get a bitter laugh "yeah because that worked so well last time, right?" "I'm sorry Skye I don't know why I keep being an ass, actually I do, it's because I like you too and I don't know how to deal with it." "so you decide treating me like shit is the best way to do so?" "no, I've just never been into a girl before yeah I've slept with girls but I've never actually liked one before." "um, thanks I think." "look Skye I do like you." "that's great but I don't know what to do with that Agent Ward, you were sleeping with May, while flirting with me and acting like you like me, that isn't ok to me. To me you were playing me and the way you acted and the things you said hurt me, bad. It's not that easy to forgive. I don't know what you want but I'm not into casual relationships and that seems to be what you are about."

Ouch that hurt, she thinks that I'm lying to her or that I just want to have sex with her. She thinks im scum a player. God, she is so aggravating! "Ok seriously stop with the Agent Ward. Skye, I don't want to sleep with you, ok I do, but I want a relationship with you I want you to be my girlfriend. I like you a lot." "well I don't know if I can trust you, I'm not ok with the guy I'm dating flirting with someone else, and I'm not ok with him sleeping with someone else or dating anyone else in anyway." Seriously? She thinks I'd stoop that low? "Skye, I wouldn't do that to you or to me. I don't want to be with anyone else." "how do I know that? It's what you were doing when you were May." "that's different it was just sex, no feeling involved." "doesn't matter not my business we weren't dating, little did I know we weren't even friends." "Skye please give me a chance to show you that I can be the guy you thought I was. I am that guy, I know I've been an ass and I can't tell you how sorry I am about that. Please." " I don't know Ward, I need time. I just don't know where we stand anymore, I realized after being shot by Quinn that life is too short for me to cry over a guy who doesn't like me enough to tell me instead he decides to sleep with someone we work with let alone live with while flirting with me, making me think he likes me. You know now I know what it felt like when you found me with Miles. I realized that I deserve to be someone's everything, someone's first and last choice. That I deserve to be the one that they confide in, that no matter what is going on, no matter how mad they are at me they won't hurt me in anyway. I deserve to be loved. I want that and as much as I wanted you to be the person that gives me that, I don't know if you can. I have such deep feelings for you and I don't think you get that. Get how I truly feel for you. How when you touch me, it sends all over my body, how I can feel your touch long after you quit, how when you flirted with me I turned so red and felt like as school girl with a crush with knots in my stomach, I felt like I was special, that I was what you wanted."

SKYE'S P.O.V.

Silence. That's what I get after everything I just said. He sat there and looked at anything but me. After sitting like that for what felt an hour but was only five minutes I told him I needed to get some sleep. It's ok because I leave in the morning everyone knows but Ward and I know that nobody will tell him that I'm leaving. It's for the best this way, I pack my bags and then climb into bed, Fitz brought me dinner already so I'm going to bed so I can be ready when we land. I climb into bury myself under my blankets which has become a regular thing for me and cry myself to sleep. When I wake up in the morning it's only four in the morning, we had already landed, since I said my good-byes to everyone last night I grab my bags and walk out of the plane. Coulson had my van brought brought to us. I throw my things in it and climb in, as I drive away from the plane I am driving away from the guy I thought I would have a future with. With one last look in the review mirror I wipe away the fallen tears and vow not to cry over a guy who doesn't want me.

WARD'S P.O.V.

I wake up hoping to get back into a routine with Skye so I go to wake her up like I used to for training. I know for over five minutes with no answer. I open the door and realize that her bed is empty. I get this sudden feeling that I'm going to be sick. I turn on the light and look around, everything is gone, all her stuff; the clothes that were all over the floor, the stuff on her nightstand, the dresser drawers are open and empty. The only thing is an envelope on the bed, with my name on it. I open it slowly not wanting to know what it says but knowing that I have to know. As I take out the paper I notice that it had dried places where the paper had been wet, was she crying when she wrote this?

Dear Grant,

Yes, I know I haven't called you by your first name in almost two months. It feels weird to write. If you're reading this, then you noticed that my stuff is gone. I left, I know you say it isn't what you want but I can't sit by and pretend that nothing happened, that feelings weren't shared and silence was the answer received, I get it, you like me but not like I want you to, it's ok I don't blame you. I just can't be around you, it's too hard, I need to move on. You told me how you feel when you said nothing for over five minutes last night. I need to be happy, I need to find what I'm looking for. To be honest, I think you want to be with May and that's ok. I haven't seen you happy in almost two months, I know that's when things ended with you two. Tell the woman you like how you feel about her. Make your move, she'd be an idiot not to want you. You're an amazing guy. You deserve to be happy, I meant what I said, that's all I want for you. I have loved you for a while now and I know that I always will and to know that someone will give you the love you deserve and make you happy is enough. If I see you one day I will smile at you and remember fondly what it feels like to have your attention even if it wasn't how I wanted. I love you Grant. Be happy. Tell her how you feel, it will make a difference.

Here's to seeing you again one day,

Your Rookie

I can't believe this, she left. She actually left. I sit in her bunk, on her bed reading the letter for the second time when I see the paper is becoming wet again. This is as close as I will be to her ever again. I fold the paper up and lay down on her bed and let the memories of the time I spent with her run through my mind.

 ** _Hey guys, sorry I'm just getting this up, two sick kids makes things difficult._**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT TODD**

SKYE'S PO.V.

I did it, I left. It's what I need. I told Todd that id be there tomorrow. I'm going to stay with him for a little bit, just until I get on my feet. I am going to try to get a job at the hotel also. I know this is going to be a big change for me, but I need to do this, I can't have Grant telling me one minute that he wants to be with me but when I say that I have doubts and tell him how I feel he shut down and won't say anything. It doesn't work well for me. I turn on the radio to try and drown out my own thoughts, but the song that is on now is making it hard to not think about Grant.

I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,

And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people,  
And sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,

And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to

I don't know if I will ever learn to breath without him.

It's two am  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy,  
Easy for me

I didn't just lose my a friend I lost my best friend

It's two am  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy,  
Easy for me

And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me

I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to

Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to

Sorry (oh) sorry  
Sorry sorry  
Sorry sorry

By the end of the song I am in hysterics so bad I had to pull over to calm down. I so badly want to turn around and go back but I can't. As I drive I i think about all the time I spent with Ward. I texted Jemma not too long ago and she an Fitz are planning a visit when they have some free time. I'm going to miss them, and A.C. I will miss May but not as much as everyone else, we aren't that close. Hopefully I'll see them soon.

By the time I make it to Todd's it's midafternoon, so I drop by stuff off and head to the hotel where Todd works. As I park I hear my phone ringing. I look at it and it says Grant is calling. I take a deep breath then answer. "hello?" there's silence for a minute. "hi" "yes Ward?" yes I called him Ward on purpose it bothers him when I call him by his last name lately. "where are you?" "sitting outside the hotel I stayed at a few weeks ago." "why are you there?" "I'm meeting Todd to talk about what he needs from me to stay with him and he's going to help me get a job at the hotel." "…." "Ward? You there?" "yeah I'm here." "you're not talking" "I don't know what to say to that. I'm not happy about it but I don't have a say." "Ward don't make this any harder than it is already. Go back to May." I can hear him sigh on the other end of the phone. "I don't want her Skye, I want you." "if that's the case why didn't you say anything when I was pouring my heart out to you either of the times I did? You said that you liked me a lot and wanted me to be your girlfriend but when I have my doubts we get into a deep conversation and you shut down. I don't want a relationship where there isn't any talking about feelings, I want an honest relationship where there's fighting but no matter how much fighting there is the love makes it worth while. I want a relationship where I get told I'm loved every day several times a day, I want to know that he is jealous even if it's for a silly reason, I want to feel like his world, I want to know that no matter what is going on he thinks about me. can you give me that?" "I don't know."

"See that's the thing. You can jump in bed with May, and get upset when you think that something is going on with her and Coulson but you can't show me that you care, you turn into an ass and make shitty as comments that we both know aren't true and even if that was you being jealous not once did you voice it, I challenge you, to see if you can handle being with me because I'm not going to fully trust you right away and you retreat behind a wall. I can't keep breaking down walls, Grant. Im tired."

"Skye, I was taught that love is a weakness, that feelings and sharing them is a weakness. I want to be that guy, I want to be that guy for you, with you. Please let me show you that it's you that I want, that you can trust me that I won't hurt you, that I do love you and that this can work. It will take me some time but I can open up to you, I wasn't upset about May and Coulson, I was pissed off, that you and I were fighting and I was alone with nobody and I didn't know how to fix it. I love you Skye, I do. It's not something I take lightly or is it easy for me to say given my history, please Skye don't give up on me, you're the first person that I have ever loved. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to marry you and have a family with you. Only you for the rest of my life. Do I need to prove this to you? By the way I was jealous when it came to Todd that's why I was acting like an ass to you. For that I am sorry, I'm sorry for all the things I said I can't tell you how sorry I am, I hate myself for saying them, none of them are true and I didn't mean them."

" I need time. A lot has happened between us and it has made me tired and unsure." " unsure? Unsure of what?" "…." "Skye?" "I'm here" "well" "everything. If the damage is something that I can get past, if I can repair the hurt that has been caused if I can trust you, if I can be with you." "so I tell you I want to be with you and that I want us forever and you're telling me you don't know now?" "I'm saying I need time, to get past everything because how I feel right now won't last. I'm hurt, it took me leaving for you to tell me this much, I won't be in a relationship where the simplest of things is like pulling teeth. I'm hurt that you decided to sleep with May instead of tell me how you felt, that you decided to flirt with me while you were sleeping with May. I have a lot in my head right now and it's going to take some time for me to get past that. Can you give me that? Are you willing to wait for me?" "I understand. Yes I can. Are we still going to talk?" "Yeah we will, why wouldn't we?" "I don't know, I'm just asking. I don't get to see you every day as is, I can't imagine not talking to you too." "you know it wouldn't of come to this if you would have just talked to me, said something, even if it was some as simple as 'I'm not used to talking about my feelings but know I like you a lot if you can be patient I will get better' that would have worked" "I know" Grant pauses and sighs " I just have a hard time with this kind of stuff, I don't know how to talk about it let alone show emotion very well." "I know I don't think I'm going to be here that long." "really? Then where you going?" he says with a hint of hope "I don't know, I'm thinking I might do a little traveling." "oh" "would you like to come with me?" "are you asking because you want me to go with or because you know that I want to see you?" "silly Robot, I want you to go with me, might do us some good to get to know each other off of the BUS a little bit. So what do you say?" "absolutely, just let me get it okayed by Coulson." "already done" "what do you mean already done?" "well I had a nice long conversation on the phone with Coulson about everything "oh god I'm dead." "anyway he said if I need anything to let him know, I told him if this works out I'd like us to take a mini vacation and he said just to let him know when and how long." "when did you talk to him?" "this morning." "that explains the glares and why he said we need to talk. Shit I'm head." "no you're probably just being relocated." "great.. I finally get my girl to want to be with me and I'm going to be shipped to the other side of the world to keep an eye on the HULK" "I'm sure it won't be that bad, tell him we worked it out." "we'll see." "okay, well I got to go talk to Todd." "oh yeah you're staying with Todd. I forgot about that." " something you want to say?" " I don't have the right to say anything." "I ask if you have something you want to say. Not having the right to say hasn't stopped you before." "you're not going to get mad?" "nope." "ok… I don't like the that you're going to stay with him. I don't want you staying with any guy. I hate that I'm not there, there is probably so many guys eyeing you wondering what they have to do to get a taste and I'm not there to show it isn't going to happen. I'm here on the BUS. Going God knows where and probably won't be-" all of a sudden an announcement that the plane is going to be landing in ten min "never mind we are landing somewhere." She knows where they are and she's trying so hard not to laugh at him. "I'm sure you'll like wherever you are." "oh yeah I'm sure it'll be great." Grant says sarcastically "fine I guess you don't want to see me. Ok we'll I'll talk to you later then I guess. Bye" and with that she hangs up before Grant can say anything.

COULSON'S P.O.V.

These kids are driving me crazy, I need a drink. I talked to Skye now I need to have a Chat with Ward. This is going to be interesting. I walk out to the bay to see him staring at his SAT phone. He looks confused. "Ward, my office." "yes, Sir." I wait for him to start walking towards the stairs before I head to my office. I sit on the couch, waiting for Ward, who walks in and sits on the chair. "okay Ward we are going to have this conversation once and only once, okay?" "Sir?" "I know about everything that happened with Skye and when I say everything I mean everything from the way she found out about you and May to the things you said to her or the lack of things that you didn't say the night before she left." I pause and I see Ward look at the floor in shame. "she wants to make this work with you, why I don't know, but you got a chance so make it count, if you screw up your ass is going to be locked in a room with all of the avengers for an hour. Trust me when I say that they owe me a favor." I see him swallow. "yes sir, but I have something to say, I won't screw this up again. I really care about her, I'm going to do everything I can to make her see this, I know I messed up before and I can't tell you how much I regret it, I almost lost her and I can't, it'd kill me literally not to have her, its's only been hours and not seeing her is slowly killing, I'm lucky she's talking to me and I'm trying not push her but I'm worried I lost her." "you didn't loose her, she's scared to trust you because you say something then retreat and she doesn't know how to act or how to react. Give her time." "I'm trying but I'm beginning to think I ruined it before it even started by being careless and stupid. I shouldn't have been having sex with May. I shouldn't have said the things I said to Skye and I sure as hell should of said something about how I felt when she did." He runs his hands through his hair. I know how he feels I wonder if things would be different if – no I'm not going to go there! "I know you can't help but sit and wonder what you could of done differently but sometimes things happen for a reason, maybe you're supposed to go through this pain to help you remember to tell her how you feel and to be open with her every day or you might lose her

 ** _Hey people. Sorry it's been awhile since I posted. I have a few extra minutes then usual try and write some more this weekend._**


End file.
